This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Modern vehicles employ numerous conduits that must be supported or held for at least a portion of the length of a vehicle, such as under or within the body of a vehicle. Conduits may include electrical conduits, such as for wiring and wiring harnesses, and fluid conduits, such as brake fluid piping, transmission fluid piping, washer fluid piping and coolant fluid piping. The device used to hold the conduit may include some type of anchoring fixture for securing the holding device to a portion of the article to which the conduit and holding device are held.
While many holding devices, such as those utilized in the automobile industry, have been deemed satisfactory for their purposes, such holding devices are not without their share of limitations. One such limitation is the degree to which a holding device prevents lateral and longitudinal motion of the conduit being secured with respect to the holding device. Another limitation is the degree to which a single size holding device is capable of securing different sizes of conduits.
What is needed then is conduit holding device, such as an insert and binder that can accommodate a variety of diameters of conduits while dampening vibration and noise, while preventing or lessening lateral and longitudinal movement of such conduit and provide optimal holding force against the conduit.